Girl Meets Flirt
by Agartha
Summary: Set during the pilot episode of "Girl Meets World". Just a simple short story i got to writing, and thought i'd share it on here. Riley is determined to prove to her father that she can take care of Maya, and still be the daughter he wants. With Maya fearing he will not accept the friendship, she offers one last favor to give to her best friend Riley. Flirting Advice.
1. One Last Favor

"You're going to save me, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am." I say, grabbing Maya's hand. Before I knew it, I was hauling her off of the subway train, and onto the platform. In my Dad's world, I'm the only one he worries about. In his world, Maya is no longer my friend, and I'm a perfect little Angel. I do all of my homework, and keep EVERYTHING nice and tidy! Well, I guess it's too bad that it's time for me to make a world. In my world, me and Maya are the best of any friends. She will be there to make trouble…and I will be there to fix it. Hey, maybe I can say that to my dad! He'll take it so much easier.

We reach the stairwell leading to the streets above, when she speaks up. "Riley…RILEY!" Maya shouts into my ear. I stopped with such force, and I think I might have elbowed Maya right in the gut. "W…what?" I say, panting my head off. I guess I must have been running faster than I thought. Before she could reply, I was toppling over onto the stairs. I landed on my left arm, and instant pain shot into it. I grunted, but didn't yell. I had been running too fast, there's too much blood in my system.

"Riley!" Maya gasps with shock. I think she had bent down to aid me, but I couldn't see. "I…I'm fine." I say to Maya. She knew this was an obvious lie. "Riley…this is crazy!" I hear her say. Her voice echoed into the world around me. My new world, the one I wanted to live in. Not my father's.

"Wha…what's crazy?" I ask silently. I spoke so low, I barely heard MYSELF say it. "THIS!" she says, flailing her arms around my body. "You're dad is NEVER going to accept me in your life! It's HIS world right now, and I'm not a part of it." Maya says, her voice going from loud to somber. Or maybe that was an effect from my fall. I turned my head as quickly as I could, and I caught a glimpse of Maya sitting next to me. I felt a hand enter mine. Her hand. "I'm sorry…I don't think this is going to work." Maya says to me.

It HAS to work! Maya's been my best friend for a long time! I'm not throwing away 7 years of friendship, just because my father won't let me have my own world! "Maya…I don't care WHAT my daddy thinks…" I grunt out, the world still spinning. I wasn't even sure if I was still sitting down. "…you are going to be my best friend, Maya. You've…you've ALWAYS been my friend. From that day in…in the orange-and-white park. When I was on those swings…and I hit you by accident. You…you ran in front of them…" I say to her. I hear Maya giggling when I finished. I begin to laugh too. That was a special and hilarious day. "…and even NOW, you're STILL my best friend. And you always will be…in my world." I finished. Maya's hands went over the center of her chest, and her eyes lit up with passion. Her eyes had been brown when I met her. Now, they're a nifty shade a blue.

"Oh, Riles!" Maya squeals. She wraps her arms around my stunned body, and tightens greatly. Most of my body is screaming for me to shove her off of me, but I hug her back. Like I said (or at least tried too), Best Friends Forever! "But…I know you're dad is going to throw me out of your door Riley." Maya begins. "So…I think I should give you some advice….you know, moves to get Lucas to go for ya." Maya says, with a flirtatious wink.

Lucas? I wanted him more than any guy in the world. I thought I had screwed up with him in class…and on the train, but I wasn't sure of the future with him. Wait, why is Maya just bringing this up all of a sudden?

"Why do you want to help me with that?" I ask Maya. My vision is beginning to clear up very much now; I can actually see her face clearly know. "We're Best Friends Forever, right?" she asks me. "I just want to help you with the thing you want most…before we're split up." Maya adds. I can't believe it; she's ACTUALLY going to help me! But, how? "H-how could you help me?" I ask her quickly. I hope I didn't sound too desperate. "Well…I could show you some moves? Maybe one of them could turn him on…and get him craving for you." Maya playfully growls. Show me some moves? I don't have any of my own…maybe this could be my ticket to Lucas.

"Yes…yes please!" I say. Did I just beg my best friend for flirting advice? I dismissed the question, and began to give Maya my "puppy-dog face". I never see myself doing the face, but everyone says that it's the saddest thing they've ever seen. My face seems to be working, because Maya is cringing. "Okay…but we can't do it here." Maya whispers. "Follow me…I know a place." Maya says.

What kind of place? Before I could think about it, she's dragging me up the stairs, and into the street. Oh, I hope we're not going too far.


	2. Sexy Tricks & Flirting 101

It was Billy J's. An old-fashioned diner just above the subway. Billy J's children run the place now; the original Billy had passed a while ago. Just walking in there gave me a warm feeling inside. Smells of Grilled Chicken, Warm Potatoes, and Hot Fudge filled the air. As we passed along the numerous tables, I spotted a steaming Apple Pie, waiting on the counter near the register. I was starting to get hungry just looking at it. Apple pie was my favorite, and I could never turn it down. As I focused on the pie, I thought I heard Maya talking to the waitress. Was she talking to her? I re-focused on reality.

"…the bathroom?" Maya finished. _The bathroom?_ I must have missed what Maya was saying before that. "Sure thing, doll. Just freshly cleaned, ain't nuthin ta worry about!" The waitress behind the counter chuckled. I knew her – Denise J, Billy's daughter. She and Billy's son, BJ (Billy Jr.) ran the diner now. They both had very strong southern accents, and weren't afraid to show it. "Thank you Denise!" Maya chimed, and continued dragging me throughout the diner.

"Okay…what's about the bathroom?" I asked Maya. Out of the weirdest things she could have said, that one never came to mind. "Shh…trust me Riles!" Maya said. Since when did she start calling me "Riles?". I think she's only called me that ONE other time. We finally reached the back of the diner, and headed into a hallway labeled "Restrooms". What were we doing here? "Maya, what-" I began, but she slammed her finger onto my lips. Before I could react, she rapped on the bathroom door for the ladies…or "Gals" as the signs label it.

"In a minute!" a ladies voice booms from the bathroom. She sounds cranky. "Maya, what are we doing in the bathrooms!?" I ask. I don't like dirty things, AT ALL. I might even have a problem about germs.. She can give me advice, but not in a bathroom. Who knows what's happened in there? "Okay, One: Denise said the bathrooms were freshly cleaned! Nothing dirty in there! And…it's just one woman who used it, okay? And Second: We need privacy for this. We don't need people picking up my skills." Maya says, laughing at her own pride. "Yeah, but-" I continue, but the restroom door swings open. Out steps the old lady, dressed completely in a purple blazer boat, and magenta slacks. A white hat, with a white feather complimented her head. She seemed about a 60 year old woman, but she had a temper. She grunted, and trotted off back into the diner.

Maya rolled her eyes, and brought me into the bathroom. The tiles were perfectly placed, an array of Blue and White decorated the walls, and complete white littered the floor. It HAD been freshly cleaned! I could see our reflections in the tiles below us. My black hair was flowing, and I think I looked absolutely- "Okay!" Maya nearly shouts. My thoughts were no match for hers. She heads over to the door, and closes it silently, almost like a Ninja. She then locks the door, most likely for good measure.

"Now…are you ready to begin, Rookie Riley?" Maya asks. _Rookie Riley?_ I have a new nickname! "Sure am…Marvelous Maya!" I say back to her. Clever word play at it's cleverest. "Yeah…don't do that." Maya says, her face growing serious. I guess it wasn't a very good nickname. She can pull off a lot of things that I can't. That's why I'm here though. "Okay…I think…I'm going to start with one of the first I've ever learned." Maya says. "Very simple…a brush-and-wink trick." Maya continues. I think I've heard about this one before. "Perfect for when you want him to FIRST notice you. Let me demonstrate…" Maya grins. I began to ask what the trick was, but she was already strutting towards me. My goodness. Maya was twisting her hips to her sides, and she had the most craving look on her face. As soon as she approached me, she gave me a slight wink right in front of my face. I think it worked for sure.

She kept on walking, waving her beautiful blonde hair around her backside. She reached the opposite side of the wall, and turned around. "Well?" she asks me. "P-perfect!" I say quickly. That will get Lucas's attention. "Okay, now…we need to see how YOU'LL do it Riles." Maya says. Oh…I had forgotten that I had to learn these moves. But how could I pull it off as well as THAT? "Uh…are you sure I'm ready?" I ask her. Please say no…please say no…"'Are you ready?' Um, you were BORN for this Riley! You can do it better than I can. Trust me, you have the looks for it!". Maya says.

Do I? DO I have the looks to pull that off? I mean, sure I'm stunning, but not as beautiful as MAYA. Before I could respond to her, she was positioning me near the door of the bathroom. Oh god…was I ready to do this? "Okay…show me what ya got!" Maya says, planting herself in the center of the room. Whew. Okay…all you have to do…is strut…and wink. You can do this Riley…you can do this. Could I? I didn't stop to decide. I walked forward, strutting as best as I could. As I reached Maya, I looked at her, and winked very quickly. Did I do it right? I didn't stop, I kept strutting until I hit the wall in front of me. Did my hair flow right? I turned around to face Maya, but her face told me that I had done EVERYTHING wrong.  
"Well…we can try that again later!" Maya said. "In your world, you and Lucas are the perfect couple. And your world will be the world that everyone lives in, so don't worry. We'll get there Riley." Maya says, trying to comfort me. I hope my world gets to beat my father's world. It's about time MY world became reality. "Okay…now we can move on to my second law in the ways of flirting." Maya says, laughing as she does so. Let's not screw this one up. "I'm ready Sir!" I said, blurting my words out. "I mean, Ma'am! I mean…what DO I mean?" I ask, giving a confused look to Maya. "All right Riles. My second move is simple. This one is for when you're talking to ANY guy, and you want him to make a move on YOU." Maya says.

Maya walks over to me, and clicks her tongue. She plants her feet directly in front of me, begins to twirl her hair around her finger, and looks at me with lustful eyes. What was she doing? "Oh…what's on your shoulder there?" Maya asks with a flirty tone. She reaches her arm out, and she begins to brush my shoulder. Her touch felt so smooth, and I felt relaxed and calm all at once. "Oh…never mind, I thought I saw something. My bad…" Maya continues, sweeping her hand down the left of my body. She traces her hand down my left arm, sending tingles up my spine. She ends her pace at my hand, and entangles it in hers. She then draws closer, biting her lip. Her eyes stare into mine, and everything freezes

Oh my god, what is she doing? Before she can move farther, she busts out laughing. I begin to laugh too, for reasons unknown. "So…what did you think?" Maya asks. What did I think? OH. It was one of her moves…it was so freaking good, I thought she was trying something on ME for a second. "It was…was really good." I said. I couldn't think of any more words I could say. "All right then! And then…then you're ready for the 3rd and FINAL move in the 3-Part series!" Maya says. She had 3 parts? Oh god, I wonder what the 3rd one beholds. "Um…what is it?" I ask shakily. I was afraid to know. And I shouldn't have asked. "The Kiss".

_The Kiss. _I wish I could kiss Lucas. As much as I could.All over his body, I'd kiss. "Uh…yeah. The kiss." I say. What else am I supposed to say? "I…I can understand if you don't want me to show you…" Maya says. But…I need to know how to kiss him! "Wait…" I say. Maya gives me a concerned look, as if she's afraid of what's coming next.

"I…I've never kissed a boy before." I confessed to her. "I don't know how to kiss a boy…" I say. I hope she knows where I'm going with this. She was my best friend, and she was the only person that could help me with this problem. I can work up the courage to actually TALK to Lucas after this.

"Oh…um…" Maya begins. Oh no, she's trying to get out it. "You're my Best Friend Maya…and you're the only one who I can look to for this problem. And…it doesn't have to be long…it can be quick." I say. I try giving her my Puppy-Dog Face, but I can't bring myself to do it. I want her to say "Yes" out of choice. "I…I think I can…help you with that." Maya stammers. Yes! I take it as an "I'll do it". Where do we start though? I look at Maya, and I nod for her to begin.

"Right…the kiss." Maya begins. Was this really happening? What if this goes too far? _Ugh, RELAX Riley…it's just one quick kiss. _"Once you have him into you…" Maya continues. "…you to try and…put one of your arms into his hands…" Maya says, grasping my right hand in hers. We were inches away from each other. Was I taller than her? I grabbed her hand tight as she took a deep breath. I blinked rapidly to make sure this wasn't a dream. "…and you want to put the other arm…around his neck." Maya says, bringing her left arm around my neck. It rested behind both of my shoulders. I wanted to take a deep breath, but I was too scared. We were too close. "You want to make sure you…you can hold him in for the kiss." Maya continues. As she says this, her hand makes her way into my hair, placing her hand on the back of my head.

"And then…you pull him in." Maya finished. She was close enough to feel the heat emitting from her body. I'd have to guess about 7 inches. I could feel her hand pulling my head towards her. She smelled of an amazing perfume, one that I have never sensed on her before. We were almost there. I closed my eyes, and put my free hand around her waist. As I did, she whispered the final words before impact: "That a Girl".

I pulled her in from her waist, and we took our breaths into each other. I closed my mouth over hers, and my mind raced. My lips caught Maya's perfectly made lips, and that's when I had lost all sense of reality. My eyes were still closed, but I wanted to open them. I was kissing my best friend, I had to see it for myself. I opened my eyes, but all I could see in front of me were locks of Blonde hair. Maya's beautiful…sexy blonde hair. I moved my lips against hers, and we kissed again. Her fingers laced into mine very perfectly, amazingly perfectly in fact. She then began to push me backward. Where was she moving me? I went with it, and followed her movements. In about 3 seconds, she had pinned me onto the bathroom wall.

Maya pulled away from my lips, taking a deep breather. I was still holding her hand and waist, not daring to let go for even a second. That was a very great kiss! Oh gosh, I couldn't wait to kiss Lucas. I think I was ready. "Maya…" I said, trying to catch my breath. "You…you need to learn how to un…undress him." Maya grunted out, breathing hard onto my body. "W-what?" I asked, still catching breath. "You…you're going to learn how to…how to undress him eventually…Riles." Maya wheezed. Where was she going with this? Wait a second…

"Riley, take my sweater off." Maya asks of me, and somewhat demands. UNDRESS her? What has this turned into!? "Maya, I don't-" I begin to say, but she shushes me with another finger to the lip. "Do you want to learn how to work with Lucas…or not Riles?" Maya asks me, giving me a slight smile. I DID want to work with Lucas. But I didn't want Maya to think of me as a horrible person. Oh…what choice did I have? This is for Lucas…

I take a deep breath once more, and reach out to do as I was told. I grab her sweater, and begin to yank it up and off. "Ah! Eh, eh, eh…" Maya says. She shook her head, and put her sweater back on. She was confusing me more and more by the minute. "Do it right Riley." She asks of me again. "Get close to me…and give me what ya got. THEN take it off." Maya suggests. Oh boy. My heart is starting to race even faster than normal. I'm still pinned against the wall, and Maya is the only thing keeping me from running. But…I want Lucas. And this was my ticket.

I suck my courage up, and lean in next to Maya's left shoulder. I put my lips right next to her ear, and whisper as best as I ever could, "Is…is too hot in here for you?". Oh god, I'm almost certain I screwed that one up. I keep my lips near Maya's ear, and then begin to take her sweater off. I gasp as Maya's bare stomach is revealed. I almost stopped removing her sweater, but I force myself to continue. I finally get her sweater off, and return to my position on the wall. "Uh…where do I…" I begin to ask, hinting at the sweater.

Maya giggles, and knocks the sweater onto the ground. All Maya has on above her waist is a blue training bra. Obviously transparent. I can see her nipples just barely inside of them. "Good Girl…" Maya growls, winking again at me. I giggle nervously in response. I have no idea what to do. "Now…from here, you need to pretend I'm Lucas." Maya asks. This is new. I thought that's what I was supposed to be doing. "Kiss my neck Riles." Maya says. K…kiss her neck? Is that what Lucas would do? I didn't know what ELSE to do, so I went for it. I nodded, and went in as quickly as I could.

My lips touch the left side of her neck, as her hands grasp both of my shoulders. I kiss her collarbone just as I had soothed her sweet lips. To make it even better, I put one hand on the right of her shoulder, and the other hand around her butt. I've seen a couple of videos about people who do this. I need to go down. As I began to kiss my way downward, I feel something tugging on my shirt. It must be Maya. I can feel her smooth and tender hands make her way up my shirt from the front. I felt strange, but it was a GOOD kind of strange. I kissed harder, and I began moving my hand from her butt, and making it's way up. I figured I would have to remove a bra…right?

Maya's hands reached my pre-mature breasts, and I shivered at the touch. My dad had been training me to wear a bra, and had taught me how to unhook and re-hook one. I never used a training bra before, and I never started. Good thing I know a couple of things. I reached the middle of her back, and began to unhook her cute blue bra. Her hands began to circulate around my breasts, and I couldn't help but moan from pleasure. As I finally got her bra un-hooked, it fell to the floor with a metallic clink. Was that a new record?

I held my hands around her back now, as I continued kissing her neck. I began to move my lips down the center of her body. "OH, GOD!" Maya yelled out, grabbing me. She gently lifted me onto the ground, taking me by surprise. I hit the floor on my back as Maya began fumbling with my shirt. It was now that I found out that she was completely topless. Her breasts looked so magnificent, and so much more mature than mine. I hope Lucas doesn't mind. Will he?

My shirt came off with a big "RRRIIIPPPP" sound. Oh god…my shirt had been torn. Maya looked at me with shock. "I…I'm sorry." Maya said, holding the shattered remains of my shirt. We were both now topless. "I don't care Lucas!" I said. Wait, did I just say Lucas? Maya must not have cared, because she smiled. She tossed away the shirt, and began to kneel on top of me. She had both knees on either side of me, pinning me to the floor. "Now…we need the bottom off!" Maya said, licking her lips. I was filled with such a pleasure I've NEVER experienced before!

Maya leaned her head down, letting her curly blonde hair fall over my face. Her eyes met mine, and I put both of my arms around her waistline. I felt the border between skirt and her skin, but her lips were on mine before I could take the skirt off. We both moaned in pleasure, and I'm pretty sure I'd heard Maya giggle within the kiss. I can't believe I'm really doing this! My first sexual experience! Without any warning, Maya's tongue slipped into my mouth. My best friend's tongue is inside of my mouth. What the heck. Wet saliva filled my mouth as Maya continued groaning in pleasure. I responded by entangling my tongue around hers. Slippery tongues slithered around my mouth as I got control of my hands again. So much wetness in my mouth, and I had forgotten my hands were there.

Her skirt was incredibly easy to remove. I slipped it down to her knees, where the rest was blocked by my bodies. She pulled away from me, spit dripping from her craving lips. She kicked off her skirt, revealing Pink & White panties. Oh god, I wanted them off so BADLY! I looked at Maya's face, and she gave me another wink. She then climbed off of me, and sat on the bathroom floor. Wait…we've never seen each other naked before. Oh, but all of that would change. I hope this is for the greater good…of course it is! It's for Lucas!

Maya sat back on the floor, and began to slowly spread her legs appart. The entrance to Maya's sweet point was open and active. "I…" came out of my mouth, as I stood shocked, staring at Maya's beautiful underwear. "You'll need to do this for Lucas too Riley…" she said, grinning. I closed my eyes as tight as I could, and took multiple deep breaths. _I can do this…I can do this…for Lucas_. I opened my eyes, and approached Maya's spread legs. I craved for her so much…but I didn't know what to do. "Here…" Maya said, reaching for her panties. She grasped them, and ripped them off within the blink of an eye. Her…her vagina…was right there. Waiting for ME.

"Come on in…" Maya said slowly. I felt my OWN vagina start to tingle…something was happening, and I needed to quench it. I crawled towards my best friend, and stopped right in front of her spot. It looked nothing like mine, it had a brighter glow to it.

How had no other people entered the restroom by now?

"Now…you have to practice this, Riles…in case you need to do this for Lucas!" Maya says. Practice what? I had no idea what I was supposed to do. I got onto my stomach, and approached Maya. "Now…just, put your finger…into THAT hole." Maya said, pointing at her vagina. Okay…here we go, I guess.

I took my finger, and slowly slid it inside. It felt warm…and very sticky. I went in until I heard the most pleasurable groan from Maya that I have ever heard in my life. "What…what do I do now?" I ask, confused and embarassed. "Keep going!" Maya screams, grabbing the floor below her. I jumped at her demand, but I follow my orders. I take my finger out, and thrust it back inside. Maya groans and begins to arch at the same time. Am I really doing this!? I wonder how this would work with Lucas…

I took my finger out, and put it back in. Out & in, out & in, out & in. My finger was already soaking wet, and Maya looked like as if she might explode if I kept going. "Harder! Oh, Faster!" Maya screamed as loud as possible, and I did what I was told. Faster & faster I went, thrusting my finger into her vagina. The liquid was beginning to leak out now. To try and make things better, I decided to add my middle finger to the mix. I was thrusting my pointer and middle finger into Maya's body, and this time, the juices came. She screamed as loud as I've ever heard her scream, and juices came squirting out of her. They splashed me in the face, prompting me to stop. I took my fingers out, fell onto my back on the floor. Maya was still groaning, and the juices were still coming.

It was all over my face, and all over my fingers! I didn't even know WHAT is was! "Oh….Riley! Thank you!" Maya said, laying back in victory. I didn't know whether to lick it off of my face, or to wipe it off. I reached over, grabbed my torn shirt, and wiped my face clean. I wiped my fingers dry, and sat in panting silence. I…I just caused liquid to come out of my best friend. I didn't know if I should feel proud, or shamed. It felt SO good…but, my feeling wasn't gone. I still craved something. But, what was it?

"All right Riles…it's your turn now." Maya whispered, beginning to sit up. MY turn? Hold on a second, I wasn't ready for this! "Maya, I don't think I'm ready…you have to…" I began, but Maya crawled closer. I wanted to back away, but I had nowhere to back away TO. Eventually, Maya made her way onto my body. Maya's soft and gentle hands rested on my chest, and I was being pushed slowly to the ground. I took a deep breath, and laid still on the ground. I watched quietly as Maya began to unbutton my bottom. She slid it right off, and I felt exposed. It was VERY cold here, to lay on the white tiles of nothing. It was worth this pleasure, a kind of pleasure I would NEVER get in my Dad's World. This was MY World now, and this is what's in it.

All that remained were my white panties I had on. "Does…does it hurt Maya?" I ask, scared out of my mind. Maya begins to chuckle, but only for a few seconds. "Only at first…not too much Riles." Maya says. She then gives me a wink as she goes in for the gold. I laid back, and let her do the magic. I guess I had to know how it feels. For a few seconds, I felt nothing but silence, but then the most overwhelming sense of happiness flowed through my veins. I felt smooth and wet lips, moving around my underwear's center. She was…kissing me there! Oh god…it felt…so…good! Why hadn't anybody had told me!?

I felt my panties leave my body, and heard the lightest thump of clothing hit the floor. Me and Maya were now completely naked. This was a first in our relationship. I think. I couldn't concentrate right now, I was too busy experiencing eternal pleasure. I felt Maya's lips kiss my thighs, and her hands began to stroke the insides of my legs. I nearly yelled at the top of my lungs during this moment. I bit my lip as hard as I could. I could have sworn I tasted blood. Maya's lips stopped kissing my thighs…and they hit the jackpot. I couldn't help it – I screamed. "M…MAYA!" I yelled, closing my eyes. I felt a slippery tongue enter my body, and something was rushing around inside of my body. What was happening!? As something slippery entered my Vagina, something stretched. A shot of pain began near my Vagina, and I cringed in response. Within seconds…the pain had subsided.

Maya continues to lick, kiss, and thrust multiple fingers into my vagina. I felt the juices coming! "Please…almost there!" I groaned, beginning to thrust my body towards Maya. I never knew how great this would feel! I felt wetness ALL around my vagina, and I had to look down. What I saw was shocking. Maya's tongue was covering EVERY corner of my vagina, and even more. I had to lay my head down again, because the time came. I felt something shoot out of my body, and I screamed so loud, my vocal cords might have snapped. I hope the Diner isn't hearing us. Oh god…what if they're hearing us? Oh well…I didn't care. All I wanted was this to keep going.

I looked down at Maya, and I spotted my juices all over HER face. Only…Maya was beginning to lick them off. Were you suppose to drink it? I didn't know! Maya panted, and began to crawl over next to me. Tears were in my eyes, and I was breathing way too heavily. _That was the best thing I have ever experienced._ Maya finally came to a stop beside me, and completely collapsed. Both of us were panting into each other's bodies, and I saw that some of my juices were still on her face. I wanted them to remain – as a reminder of what my first sexual experience felt like.

"Riley…I think you're ready to flirt!" Maya says.


	3. Acceptance

The Diner hadn't heard us. The restroom doors are nearly sound-proof. Thank God. Right now, me and Riley are exiting the Diner, thanking Denise for the visit. "Yer welcum ya'll! Best come back to Billeh Jay's!" Denise says to us on our way out. Me & Riley exit the building, hand-in-hand.

"So…you really think I can get Lucas to like me!?" I say to Maya, hoping for an honest answer. We're walking towards our apartment. I'm going to tell my dad that Maya is going to remain my best friend, no matter what He, or his "World" says about it. Maya continues to walk, and then sighs. She holds her arm out, and stops me from walking any further. "Riles…we need to keep what happened in there…a secret. You need to save that experience…for when you and Lucas deserve it. You got it?" Maya says to me. I understand what she's saying. That DID feel like a special moment. One that should ONLY remain special. "I got it Sir. I mean, Ma'am! I mean…oh!" I say, as Maya takes my hand again. "And, uh…don't worry! We'll teach you how to flirt perfectly…eventually." Maya says. I look at her with a cheesy grin, and she responds with a sly smile.

We arrive in front of my Apartment door, and butterflies line my stomach. I'm about to confront my dad, once and for all. "So…what are you going to tell your dad?" Maya asks, stunned and frightened. I look at her, and give her a wink of my own. "I'm telling him that it's MY world I want to live in. I'm telling him that I might still be in His world for a while, but in the end, I want my OWN world. And most of all, I'm telling him that You will be a part of My world." I say to Maya. She smiles, and wraps me in a large embrace.

It felt so good to hug her again. Because, she is My Best Friend Forever. She will get us into trouble…and I will get us out of it.

We pull away from our everlasting hug, and turn to face the door. Time to face my fears.

"Ready?"  
"Ready."  
Me and Maya barge into the Apartment, full blast and on the alert. "Where is he!?" I ask sharply. My mother and my baby brother point towards the kitchen. Standing there, looking dumbfounded, is my father.


End file.
